prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige McCullers
Paige McCullers is a talented swimmer and is part of Rosewood's swim team. In the absence of Emily Fields, Paige has has become the top dog of the swim team and is aiming to become the swim team captain, and when Emily came back she is threatened to be pushed back again. She will be up against Emily for the Anchor Leg and will do anything to beat her even if it includes embarrassing her in front of everyone or even drowning her off the competition. In the episode "Je Suis Un Ami" Emily and Paige go head to head in another round to get the place of anchor leg. In the end Paige apologizes and Emily ends up getting race because Paige gets in a little accident. After the events that happened on the swim team Paige's father makes a big deal that Emily gets favor because she is gay and went all out on the school about it. At the end, Paige apologizes to Emily about what happened and says that everything is easier for her Emily defends herself by explaining what she feels but is stopped when Paige kisses her and asks her not to tell. While trying to avoid Emily, they run into each other in the locker room and and Emily tries to talk to her and Paige wants Emily to forget like it ever happened. Later that night Paige ask Emily to meet her in a secluded pub where no one knows them and talk about what happened and then get up and Paige gets Emily to sing karaoke. When they leave Emily kisses Paige out in the parking lot. The next day Emily gets a text from Paige to have a picnic, Emily hears a song and says that the group is coming to the city but Paige says that she can't be seen with her, after that Emily says she is not ashamed of who she is and that she can't do this, that she can just be her friend. In "Someone to watch over me" Paige gets out asked out by Sean, and she says yes, much to Emily's dismay. After the date Paige texts Emily and goes over and talks about her date and says that the whole date felt like it was phony and wasn't real. Then she says that if she comes out then the whole world will change and Emily says that yeah it will. Emily explains that before she was gay that she would pick out people like Paige who would pull her up on stage and sing because that's something she would not have done, then they start kissing. "Monsters in the End" Paige gets tickets for her and Emily, but also for a boy as insurance.Paige thinks its a great idea but not Emily. Emily persuades Paige to meet with someone from the pride group from Sheridan prep, but she never shows up. Emily talks with the member about Paige's situation with the member. The next day Paige sees Emily with the member of the pride group and gets jealous and asks Emily what they talked about and said that they just talked about her situation at home with her parents, and Emily tells her that she can't be her secret anymore and leaves. She is portrayed by Lindsey Shaw. Paigetalking.jpg Pretty-little-liars-1x19-a-person-of-interest-paige-cap-02.jpg Emily-and-Paige-3-emily-and-paige-19334000-500-375.jpg Anthropologie-slow-and-steady-cardigan-and-pretty-little-liars-gallery.jpg 119sneakpaige.jpg Tumblr liqtbxCcm71qauszuo1 500.png|'Lindsey Shaw out if character'|link=http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Lindsey_Shaw Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Females Category:LGBT characters Category:Rosewood High School students